


Twas The Night Before X-Mas (X-Files Style!)

by DaynaFoxe



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaynaFoxe/pseuds/DaynaFoxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little X-Filey spin on a Christmas Classic ;-D A Blast from the Past from 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas The Night Before X-Mas (X-Files Style!)

The Night Before Christmas – X-Files Style!

Twas the night before X-mas and all through the building called Hoover

Not an Agent was stirring, not even a Super Soldier

The cases were filed, the reports were all written

Only Mulder and Scully worked through the season.

 

The Lone Gunmen were nestled all around their computer

Attempting a sequel to ‘First-Person Shooter’

Doggett and Reyes both were on-call

While Scully and Mulder headed to Utah.

 

Krycek and Cancer-Man conspired in corners

While Deep Throat and X awaited their orders

Skinner warned Mulder he was on Vacation

And was not to be bothered with his wild creations.

 

Clones of Samantha, working like elves

Hoped that the Bounty Hunters would stiletto themselves.

While Scully told Mulder to use his brain

Santa an EBE? He must be insane!

 

Covarubbias played both sides of the card

When CGB Spender finds out she will be scarred

Mulder just grinned and continued to drive

He knew Scully’d believe when they arrived

 

Spender and Fowley followed in their dust

Eager to win the Syndicate’s trust

Mulder and Scully, not knowing a thing

Continued their drive to Farmington

 

Mrs. Scully put Baby William to bed

Along with visions of Santa inside his head

While Scully complained to Mulder once more

That Christmas was no time to explore.

 

But Mulder just smiled and gave her a wink

Scully sat back, not knowing what to think

The snow blanketed the world, white as a dove

While a strange light glided about in the sky far above.

 

It was a Quarter of Twelve when the Agents arrived

Mulder determined to not be deprived

This year he would see the jolly old elf

And prove he was not as he presented himself

 

Far from being Episcopalian

Mulder figured he was closer to Alien!

So together the agents stood in the snow

And waited for Santa to descend below

 

They watched in wonder as he stepped from his sleigh

Eight reindeer lined up just the right way

His cheeks were red, his eyes were blue

Just like the Santa everyone knew

 

Together they stared as he delivered the toys

Both feeling full of Holiday joys

In silence they slipped back in their car

Eager to be quickly afar

 

Scully was stunned because Santa existed

She was so moved that her eyes were all misted

While Mulder was shocked by what he saw

Not a green or gray man but just a grandpa

 

They drove away into the night

And didn’t give Santa another sight

Santa just smiled and climbed into his sleigh

Which quickly changed into a saucer and flew away.

 

 

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night!

Happy Holidays, 2009


End file.
